


Same Old Thing

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [75]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #79 - The Same Old Thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Thing

It was night and they had met clandestinely, quietly stripping each other of clothing as they hid in the pantry and hoped their respective lovers wouldn’t find them in their tryst. Everything had to be hurried, but they were used to that as Eeteuk dropped to his knees before the younger and took him in his mouth.

Eeteuk moaned deep in his throat, hollowed just a little more, and took just a little more in. Yesung knew what was coming next, and he was right as the elder started bobbing up and down on his length, creating a vacuum out of his cheeks that brought Yesung close, too close, but Eeteuk always liked to tease him until he was half out of his mind.

A couple of bobs later, Eeteuk withdrew, swiftly prepared himself, and pierced himself on Yesung’s cock, hands gripping the younger’s shoulders for support as he rode him, nibbled his way along any flesh he could reach. Gasping moans filled the enclosed space, and the fear of being caught, coupled with their heady level of arousal had them racing towards the finish at their usual pell-mell speed, Eeteuk leaning back a touch in anticipation – expectation – of Yesung’s hand that fluttered down to wrap around him and coax him over the edge.

Then they exploded, lips coming together to stifle their moans, and it was just the same old thing, but that wasn’t all bad.


End file.
